Stators and rotors of electric machines are routinely made of a stack of laminations provided with coil receiving slots defined by projecting teeth therebetween. These slots need to be electrically insulated from the coils that are to be inserted therein. Insulating paper material has been developed for this purpose.
This insulating material is also provided between the different coils that are inserted in the same slot. More specifically, once a first coil is inserted in the slot, an interphase insulator, in the form of a layer of insulating material, is placed on top of the first coil before a second coil is inserted in the slot. The interphase insulator ensures that there is adequate electric insulation between the two or more coils sharing the slot.
The interphase insulator routinely includes projections that extend longitudinally there from to cover the coil heads and prevent contact between the coil heads of different phases that are inserted in different slots.